1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element in which a piezoelectric layer is formed between electrode layers which face each other.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric element is used in a wide range of fields such as a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid (for example, ink), or a vibration detecting device which detects vibration. For example, in JP-A-2013-111807, a configuration in which a piezoelectric element with a structure in which a piezoelectric layer is interposed between a lower electrode and a higher electrode which are stacked in a vibrating plate is adopted in a liquid ejecting apparatus is disclosed.